The Final War
by Stitch737
Summary: The Greek and Roman camps thought they finished with war, having had enough for a life time. The Avengers, old and new, thought there greatest challenge was behind them. What they didn't realize was that, not only did they have to deal with another super powered bad guy with an army (something they both had experience in) but this time, it's not going to quite as simple as before.


**I own nothing *anime crying*... well that's over with, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Tony Stark POV**

It was good day today.

The sky was blue with little fluffs of white floating about.

The birds where chirping (not that you could hear it over New York traffic).

But that's not what made today special. No, today is significant because it marked the eight year anniversary for when the Hulk made a Loki shaped dent on the marble floor in front of the mini bar in my tower.

And we all know what that means.

No, it doesn't mean Loki got a concussion… well he probably did but that's not the point.

It means that today is (pause for dramatic effect)… Shawarma reunion day!

Since the Avengers is meant as a last resort for super powered baddies, you don't get to see the team all that much. Then when the team **_does_** get together, it's always _end of the world_ this or _global domination_ that. After that, everybody goes and does their own thing.

Bruce go back to obsessing over the cure for the Hulk (although right now he's probably on some island), Steve would go back to trying to adapt to modern life, Clint and Natasha would go back to whatever the hell super spies do, and I would go back to doing everything from upgrading my suit to hacking into SHIELD.

So, we made Shawarma reunion day. The one day of the year where we get together for no other reason than to chill out together for a few hours. This time with a few additions, and one obvious subtraction.

I was just about to leave when the sky started turning grey with sudden storm clouds that where definitely not there before. And just before it started to rain, the storm opened up in the middle to allow a giant rainbow to shoot down from the sky and land on the platform protruding from my tower. After a second, the giant rainbow disappeared and storm clouds dispersed. The only trace they had ever been there being a giant maze circley thingy and a giant buff Shakespeare.

"My friend," Thor boomed, "It is joyous to see you again!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was about to go through several hours of loud talking and abnormal English. But that was okay, I was glad to see him again, he kinda grows on you. "Hey point break, you're just in time, I'm heading out the door right now. Are you ready?" I said before realizing it was stupid question, "Yes, indeed I am," he said in his normal, boisterous voice, "Now let us go and meat up with our friends for meat and bread!" see, what did I tell you.

Since we wanted to inconspicuous on our day off, I gave him normal looking shirt and jeans so that he would look more like a normal person instead of a Norse demigod. And a small argument, he agreed to leave his hammer in the car.

Since I live almost right next to the restaurant, Thor and I where the first to arrive. And being the gentlemen that we are, we decided to wait outside for everyone else.

I was a fairly busy day, with plenty of people roaming around in the hustle and bustle of New York. I was so excited by the prospect of Shawarma, that I didn't even notice that most of them where walking in circles.

After a while the other Avengers started to show up in pairs and groups. First Clint and Natasha, then Steve, Rhodey (War Machine), and Sam (Falcon), and last but not least, Wanda (Scarlet Witch) and Vision (Vision)

A little while before Wanda and Vision showed up a small group of teenagers went into the Shawarma restaurant. I groaned internally, silently praying to any deity that would listen that they not recognize us.

After the last two members of our little team arrived, we entered the store, sat at our usual table, and ordered our food.

While we were waiting, I glanced over and noticed that someone must have been paying attention because the little group of teenagers weren't paying us any mind. On any other day I would have been offended, but today I was grateful.

After waiting for a while our food finally came out and I started to dig in. If was looking, I would have noticed everyone in the small restaurant (pretty much just the avengers and a few teenagers) looking out the window at a huge crowd that was standing just outside the door.

"Mm, these are even better than last time," I said, oblivious to the situation.

"Tony," Natasha tried getting my attention, but here plea fell on deaf ears.

"You know, now that I think about it-"

"Tony"

"Every time I've come back here-"

"Tony"

"The food just keeps getting better and better-"

"Tony"

"I think maybe-"

"TONY!"

I was just about to make a scathing remark about spies and interrupting, but before it was able to get past my lips I looked up and noticed what was happening. "Um, what exactly is going on?" I question. Right as Clint was about to say something one of the men who worked at the restaurant, a short chubby man with brown hair blue eyes and a soul patch, walked out from behind the counter and started laughing. Not a normal _that's funny_ laugh, but an, _I am evil and my master plan is working_ kind of laugh. If only that was the creepiest part. A couple of seconds after he had begun laughing, his skin started to bubble, melt, and deform, and his voice started to sound gargled and mechanical at the same time, like he was a robot being melted with acid. Just as I thought he was going to turn into a puddle, he started reforming. It was almost like someone hit the rewind button, every part of him that had melted reassembled itself, this time taking the form of a chuitari, and his voice now making clicking sounds that might have been laughter. I looked out of the window and saw that the same thing had happened to everyone surrounding the store. We were surrounded by chuitari in an enclosed space and all of us where without weapons. It felt like the universe was trying to send a message, and I had a good feeling the message was _screw you!_

"Great," I said with over exaggerated exhaustion, "Not only did we _not_ kill all the chuitari, but now it turns out that they are intelligent, can shape shift, and they figured out when Shawarma day was so that they could devise a trap. Yeah, because they weren't already enough of a pain in the ass."

The chuitari behind the counter stopped laughing and looked at me with as much glee as a chuitari could, then said in a voice that sounded like an insect speaking English for the first time, "Oh this is indeed a trap, just not a trap for you."

"Why would it be a trap for them?" I saw a blond girl who was with the group of kids say at the same time as Natasha.

I was going to tell her off, but once again, another golden opportunity slipped through my fingers as I was interrupted for a second time. Except now it was a scared whimpering noise coming from Thor's direction. _That's unusual,_ I thought, _of all of us, Thor is the least likely to be scared let alone whimper._ I turned to him to see what was going on, and was surprised when I saw a look of absolute terror and dread plastered to his now ghost white face. I tried to see what had spooked him and saw that he was looking at the group of teens, however he focused on one in particular. He was maybe 5"6', athletically built, raven hair, and sea green eyes that almost seemed to ripple like water.

I didn't know who these kids where, but anyone who could scare Thor like this was definitely not normal.

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

"Grrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," I yelled as slammed my fists into my makeshift table, effectively shattering it, taking the device I was working on with it. 7 days, I had been working on that stupid compass for 7 flipping days. No matter what I did with it, it just kept pointing to this island. The compass was supposed to point to Ogygia, and this was definitely not Ogygia. It was about half the size and covered in nothing but rocks, a giant boulder, and a few berry bushes. "What am I doing wrong?" I looked over at my giant metal dragon, Festus, for confirmation that it's not my fault but the stupid compasses. "Whir clank whir rumble rumble clank clank."

"Don't you think I've already tried searching the island, the only noteworthy thing about it is the giant boulder at the center?"

"Clank rumble clink whir clank whir rumble."

"What could possibly be so special about a boulder?" Ever since Piper woke Festus up with her charm speak, it's been like he's actually alive, and with that comes the ability to form opinions. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but funny thing about machines that can form their opinions, they don't always agree with you.

"Clink clink rumble creak wheeze whir."

"What do you mean 'weird vibes', and since when did you start using the word vibes."

"wheeze rumble clank."

"Of course you did. Fine, Ill check it out again."

As I walked over towards the center of the island, I reached down into tool belt and pulled out the biggest hammer that would fit, which wasn't very big, but, you know, just in case. The rock was about 20 feet tall and roughly egg shaped with blue and green mosses growing out of its crevices. As I started getting closer my skin started to itch, it was a feeling similar to whenever I had been sitting for too long and had to get up and walk around, but it seemed to be radiating of the boulder. Once I got close enough I put my hand on it and instantly felt it. It was a like when I put my hand on a machine and I could feel its mechanics, it was something like that, but it definitely wasn't mechanical. I wasn't sure what was in this boulder, but whatever it was, was very small, _very powerful,_ and **_very_** restless. After a small mental debate, I pulled my hammer back, and slammed it against the egg shaped formation as hard as I could. Immediately shatter marks formed over the entire rock as if it was made of glass, and seconds later, it crumbled to the ground in a mound of dust. "Well, that was... useless," I said before doing a double take as I saw a small orange glow coming from the mound of fine gravel. After rubbing my eyes to make sure it wasn't my imagination, I kneeled down to sift through the dust and found the source of the glow, a small amber colored gemstone cut into a smooth oval shape that seemed to be emitting light. I reached out to grab it but hesitated because the closer I got the gem, the more power I felt coming off of it and it started to make my skin itch. But after a moments mental debate, I reached out and grabbed the stone.

And for the first time in my life, I knew how it felt to be on fire.

* * *

 **Bruce's POV**

It had been a while since I had gotten here. Weeks, month's years, I'm not sure, time was hard here. But what I do know is that I loved it here. I am currently on a semi-large island that has only one other inhabitant, and it was incredible. The flowers, shrubs and trees where all extremely beautiful with lots of bright colors. There were a few different species of birds here that I didn't even know existed, and whenever they chirped or sang I could feel every muscle in my body relax.

At the moment I am walking through the forest on the island, relaxing as much as the mesmerizing jungle will let me. As I walk into a clearing, I see the other inhabitant, a young lady around the age of 18, tending to some of the plants she had placed in this area of the forest. I watch in amazement as her skilled has move with precision to do exactly what they need to to help the plants thrive. After a while she notices me watching and moves to get up, and walk over to me to speak with me.

"Another walk through the forest I presume," she says with a small smile.

"Yes, every day I find it harder to stay away from it," I tell her as I smile in return.

"Well I'm glad you like it here because you're going to be here for a while."

"I know." I was true, there no way for me to get off the island, not that I had a problem with that. "I don't plan on going back any time soon"

She nodded and went back to working while I admired the handiwork. a few minutes or hours later (I couldn't tell) she looked up to the sky and saw the sunset begin, "it will be night soon and you are still recovering from the crash, you should get some rest," she said in a slightly serious tone, "I will," I said in the same tone, "but not yet, I would like to see the moonlace bloom before go to sleep."

* * *

 **Dear Journal,**

 **Ok, I guess I'm writing in a journal now. Well, here's pretty much what's happening. For about ten years now I've been pretty much on my own because my brother spends all his time with his girlfriend (well, I guess its fiancé now), so I did what do best. Practicing to be the best super awesome ninja spy prank lord in the world!**

 **After spending approximately seven years training and spending the last three years stealing everything worth stealing and pranking everyone worth pranking, I think I'm ready to the only thing left to do. And that is to do something absolutely stupid. I am going to steal the most ridiculously powerful and destructive godly weapon I can think of, make it look like it was both me and my brother, make sure his girlfriend (fiancé) is not involved at all, and make it so we both have to go on the run together so that I can spend time with my brother.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Connor.**

* * *

disconnected


End file.
